


Terms and Conditions for Lease

by Harukami



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, technically it's shippy but they could also be just roommates they're like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested from @officialbizness on tumblr: <i>P4. Kanji and Naoto help Yosuke pick out a pet for his and Souji's new apartment. The twist: no cats.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms and Conditions for Lease

"So it's gotta be a cat, right, senpai?"

"I'm not really much of a cat person," Yosuke said, and then, " _OW_ ," as Souji punched him in the side. "What was that for?!"

"Sorry. My hand slipped," Souji said, and gestured with his other hand to that fist as if to say 'no help for it, it does that sometimes'.

Kanji nodded with an air of wisdom he did not truly possess. "Yeah," he said. "Definitely a cat."

"Excuse me," Naoto said.

"Look, I know _you_ like cats, and it's not like I dislike them, but I'd rather have a dog? Like, is it so crazy to want a dog?"

Souji considered this. "Dogs don't purr," he said, after a few moments of silent contemplation.

" _Excuse me_ ," Naoto said. 

"Obviously dogs don't purr!" Yosuke said, in aggravation. "They're _dogs_!"

Kanji nudged Souji. "Yeah, jeez, Senpai," he said. "That's like the first thing I learned about dogs, man."

"I'm keeping a tally of pros and cons," Souji said, and held up a notebook. One side was labelled 'cats' and the other side was labelled 'not cats'. Purring was listed, with a checkmark for cats, and nothing else filled out yet.

"Oh come on!" Yosuke protested. "Partner!"

"Cats are a man's best friend, Yosuke," Souji said.

"THAT'S DOGS!"

Naoto let out an aggravated sigh and shoved the apartment's rental contract between them. "You can't have cats."

"What?" All three of them stared at the contract in horror.

"Or dogs," Naoto said. "You're allowed a small pet such as a hamster."

They continued to stare as if it had somehow betrayed them.

"Could get a fluffy hamster," Kanji said. "Those are pretty cute."

"We could get a cat and dress it up like a hamster," Souji said. "And pretend it's a hamster. And when the landlord asks why we have a cat we just continue to act as if he's crazy and insist that it's actually a hamster."

"I'm actually rethinking living with you," Yosuke said.

"While I myself am on Team Dog," Naoto said, "I think you just have to accept this. If you did not inspect the terms thoroughly before signing, there is no help for it."

Souji was silent another long few moments, then sighed. "You're right. There's no help for it."

Kanji clapped his shoulder. "I'm here for you in these troubling times, Senpai."

With resignation, Souji said, "We're going to have to break our lease."


End file.
